


Replicated Rose Petals

by CherriePie



Series: Star Trek Works [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, little fluffy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriePie/pseuds/CherriePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's been stressed lately, so Spock decided to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replicated Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for a friend from tumblr, ThoseVulcanEyebrows. Happy Birthday darling! <3 This is also my very first fic.

 Spock ran his fingers through Jim's soft hair as his lover slept; careful not to wake the very tired man. He and Jim had been working around the clock to secure a peaceful situation between two warring planets and it was taking a toll on his captain. The fine lines on his face were no longer as fine, his eyes seemed almost dull and he often sat quietly, even when Doctor McCoy goaded him for something. In a sense, Spock was worried for him. It deeply disturbed him that his t'hy'la was this run down with nothing that he could do to elevate it.

Of course Spock had _tried_ to help Jim, but each time the other man just waved it off and gave an illuminating smile and simply stated, “I'm okay Spock.”

 

Spock was not convinced.

 

* * *

 

While Jim was down on the planet without him, – the captain had insisted that he should take the con instead of Sulu or Scott – Spock decided that he was going to attempt to give his t'hy'la a surprise and lift the fog clouding his head. Of course he was going to figure out just how to surprise him. Surely _scaring_ Jim was not the correct type of surprise to give him. Perhaps he would spread replicated rose petals in Jim's quarters and wait on the bed, Spock had seen plenty of humans do that in movies.

 

Yes. That is what he will do.

 

The replication of the rose petals took some work but after consulting Mister Scott he was able to get it to work with minimal mistakes. When asked what he was planning on doing with them, he simply said that they were _“part of an experiment.”_ No one asked any further questions, knowing that that was all he would divulge.

When he was done he was very pleased with the look of his surprise, and he was sure that Jim would like it as well. After all, in all the Terran movies in which this took place, the receiver always seemed very happy to get such a surprise. But what would they do after? Spock didn't quite plan that far ahead.

 

* * *

When Jim got back onto the ship he was tired, cranky and had a massive headache. The aliens had shouted at each other the entire time and refused to get anything accomplished other than making his mood quickly sink. Getting back onto the Enterprise was a welcome relief, – mostly because it was nearly silent. Dismissing Bones' bickering and nagging he left for his quarters to lay down and nap for awhile before going to see if his favourite Vulcan wanted to play a few games of chess.

 

What he encountered when he the door opened completely floored him.

 

He saw Spock sitting on the bed, fully clothed, so straight that his own spine hurt just looking at him. There were also rose petals – how did he get those? – arranged on the floor in perfectly straight and equal lines leading up to the bed. What in the world...?

 

Spock cleared his throat a little and drew Jim's attention. “Hello Captain.”

 

Jim started to laugh, and not just a chuckle, a full out hands-on-your-thighs laugh. He didn't know why he found it so damn funny, but he couldn't contain himself. It was so perfectly Spock!

 

“Jim, I do not understand the source of your laughter.” Spock's voice cut the laughter and Jim tried to compose himself enough to reply. The confused look on Spock's normally stoic face was priceless.

 

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Spock, taking the Vulcan's hand and pressing their fingers together in a way that he knew mimicked a Vulcan kiss. “It's nothing Spock.”

 

The other man nodded and gave a little more pressure to Jim's fingertips. “Do you like your surprise?”

 

The smile that Jim gave him could light up an entire solar system and then some.

 

“I love it, Spock.” He gave his t'hy'la a kiss, “thank you.”

 

“I could not think of what to do after you arrived.”

 

“I'm sure we'll find something to do.” Jim's smile turned into a smirk and Spock knew exactly where the night was going. Not that he minded.  


End file.
